What The Heart Wants
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Randy Orton and his wife Taylin have been having problems.For the last 6 months Randy has been having an affair with Kate Morgan,who grew up with him and Taylin.Now Kate is pregnant with his child and he must choose one.But what does his heart want?
1. Chapter 1

This is another new story. I wasn't going to post it until some others were done but I figured why not. Hope you like it.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Randy Orton sat in his hotel room thinking about his life and all that had happened in it recently with Taylin and Kate. They had all grew up together. His family and Taylin's family had lived on the same street and their parents were best friends. It was always assumed he would marry Taylin. It started out as a romantic joke between their moms and just went from there. By the time they started dating, everyone had them married already. Kate's family had moved onto the street when they were all twelve. They got to be fast friends. He developed feelings for Kate before he even realized it. But he continued to date Taylin despite the kiss he shared with Kate at a party. After graduation, they all went their separate ways. He and Taylin continued to date while she attended college and he was working his way up in the WWE. They kept in touch with Kate as best they could.<p>

After Randy and Taylin got engaged and married, he put his feelings for Kate on backburner. The first few years of their marriage were good. But then as Randy got more popular and brought in more money, Taylin started to change. She began to spend money and do whatever she wanted to do. She was more self-involved than ever.

Randy supposed that was how his affair with Kate started. He and Taylin had a fight about having a baby after his sister, Lexie and her husband, Ted DiBiase, announced they were having a baby. After the fight, he went over to Kate's apartment and they both drank too much. They ended up sleeping together that night. That night started the affair.

Now he had to make choice between Taylin and Kate. Yes he and Taylin had grown apart but they were married. But with Kate, it was so much more. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

He got up from the bed with a sigh and walked to the door. He opened it to see Evan Bourne standing there.

"Evan, what's up?" He asked when he opened the door.

"I noticed how you were after the show and I thought maybe you needed someone to talk to." Evan said walking in.

Randy shut the door and walked over the bed. Evan took a seat on the other bed in the room. "I don't know where to begin Evan."

"Well the beginning would be a good place to start."

"Okay, Taylin and I have been having issues lately. A lot in fact."

"So you're thinking about ending your marriage?"

"Yes but not just because of the problems." He sighed deeply. "For the past six months, I have been having an affair."

"With Kate?" Evan replied quickly.

"How did you know that?" Randy thought no one knew about him and Kate.

"I'm not blind Randy. Plus I usually have a hotel room next to Kate. And you know she and I are friends anyway."

"Yeah. I love Kate, Evan I do. It's not just an affair. I really love her and I found out she is pregnant with my kid. So I have to decide what I want."

"Well, tell me how this all started."

"Which part? The affair or what?"

"Yeah tell me how this affair started."

Randy sat on the bed in his bedroom watching his wife getting dressed. They were supposed to have dinner with some friends. He wasn't sure going out was a good idea. They had been fighting all day. His sister, Lexie, had just announced that she and Ted were having a baby. It made Randy realize how much he wanted to be a father.

"I don't get why you don't want a baby. I thought every woman wanted to be a mother."

"I'm sorry. I will not lose my figure to have a baby." Taylin stood in front of the full length mirror getting dressed, twisting and turning to admire her slender frame.

"Come on Taylin. It wouldn't be like that. Women have babies all the time and they get their figures back."

"Randy, I like our life just the way it is. We don't need a baby. We have everything we want and need. I don't want to be tied down and have to worry about baby sitters and changing diapers and taking a hundred things with me every time I go somewhere."

"God, why are you being like this? I give you everything you want or need and I ask you for one thing and you say no? Come on."

"Why do you need a baby? All they do is spit up and cry and make big messes." Taylin spun to look at him. "Oh, what am I saying. You're not the one who would have to deal with all of that. No, DADDY would be on the road ninety percent of the time and where does that leave me? It would be my life that would change. My freedom that would be taken away. Of course YOU want a kid. You don't have to take care of it."

"You know, I can't be around you right now." He walked out of the bedroom and downstairs. He was close to losing his temper with her.

"Don't you walk away from me? We aren't done with this yet." She said following him.

"I think we are. You have obviously made up your mind." He got his coat from the rack by the door. "I can't look at you right now." He could not believe how selfish Taylin had become. Having money had made her into a different person. Now all she cared about was her women's clubs and shopping trips. She cared more about materialistic things than she did anything flesh and blood.

"What does that mean?"

"I just need to be away from you." He started to walk out the door.

"You're an asshole. This is all about you and what you want. Why do you never think about what I want?"

He slammed the door and turned to face her. His eyes turning to ice. "I never think about what you want? Did you really just say that?" He walked over to her. "Listen Taylin, it's never about me. Everything is always about you. This whole marriage has been about you. And right now, I'm really trying to figure out if you are still the same woman I fell in love with."

He walked out the door and headed to his car. He got in it and just drove. He wasn't sure where he was exactly going. He drove around Saint Charles and found himself in front of Kate's apartment building. Kate was a girl who grew up with him and his wife. They were all friends. He got out of the car and headed to her apartment. He knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Kate asked when she opened the door. Kate was the one he always went to when things got rough. She was sweet and kind and she would always listen to him without judging him.

"Taylin and I had a fight." He said walking in and taking off his jacket.

"Fight about what?" Kate asked as she hung up the jacket.

"The usual. Taylin being herself." He sighed.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kate laughed. She knew how Taylin was.

"Whatever you have that has alcohol."

"Okay, alcohol coming up." She headed into the kitchen and got out the bottle of whiskey her friend, Christina, had given her and two glasses. She headed into the living room. "Alright, whiskey is what I have."

"Sounds good." He laughed as she sat down. It was always easier to talk with Kate than Taylin. It had always been that way.

"Here you go." She handed him a glass.

"Thanks."

"To friendship." She smiled as she raised her glass.

"Friendship." He down his quickly after the toast and poured another one. He quickly downed it and poured another one.

"Damn, what did you and Taylin fight about?" She asked when he repeated the action again.

"Lexie and Ted announced they are having a baby."

"That's great. I'm happy for them."

"Yeah so I talked to Taylin about us having a baby and she doesn't want one." He downed another drink. "She thinks it will ruin her life and her figure. I want to be a dad and I'm married to someone who doesn't want the same thing. How in the hell is that supposed to work."

Kate could hear the anger in his voice.

"Maybe she will change her mind." Kate knew it was probably not likely but she did not want her two friends to divorce. Another couple she had been friends with had just divorced and they had expected her to choose a side and cast the other out of her life. She did not want to go through that with Randy and Taylin. How could she choose between people who had been her friends almost her entire life?

"Yeah right. Kate, you know Taylin."

"I know. I'm sorry." She leaned back against the back of the sofa.

"It's not your fault." He did the same. "Sometimes I look at her and wondered was she always like this."

She laughed and turned to face him. "Randy, Taylin is just Taylin. She has always been a little selfish."

"This is more than a little selfish. This is something different." He sighed.

"I know." She wasn't sure what she could say to make it better for him.

He took another drink and then looked at her. There had always been something about Kate that he had loved.

She didn't have to time to react when Randy leaned in and kissed her. It was something she wasn't expecting. She found herself kissing him back. She was soon lost in the intensity of the kiss. He soon backed her into the arm of sofa and continued to kiss her.

"Wait." She said pulling away. She had finally gotten a hold of herself. "We can't do this." She slipped out from under him and got off the sofa.

"What's wrong?"

"You're married." She looked at him. "Randy, I'm not saying I don't want this, believe me I do. But we can't." She walked over and sat back down beside him. "I have always had feelings for you. But you were with Taylin. And as much as I want this, we just can't."

"Do you think you're the only one with conflicting feelings? Believe me, Kate" He sighed. "I have feelings for you too. I've always had feelings for you."

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Did Randy just say that? Kate stared at him, her mouth wide open. Did he really just admit that he had always had feelings for her?<p>

"I shouldn't have married her. I had my doubts in the beginning. Everyone told me it was cold feet. But it's getting harder and harder to keep up appearances. I...just...please Kate. Just give me this one night and if tomorrow, you still think its wrong, it'll be our little secret. But we have always been friends and tonight, I need my friend."

She didn't say anything nothing to stop him from leaning in and placing his lips against hers. She pulled away and he looked at her before kissing her again and tenderly trailing the kisses down her neck. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed with each touch, an article of clothing came off and after a few moments they were both naked and writhing on the bed together. The passion stoked fires inside their bodies and she pulled him closer, wrapping herself around his body to keep him close.

At her core, he was rock solid against her and she wanted to feel him press closer; soothe the aching in her body. He felt what she wanted and slipped his fingers inside her. The tingling started low and she was close to cumming, so close, right before he pulled away.

"Are you on something?" He asked her.

"Yes." She answered softly.

He laid his body over hers once more and whispered in her ear. "Do you know how sexy you are? So fucking hot. I can't stand it." She smiled because she felt the same way about him.

She took him in her hand and guided him into her, wrapping her legs around his and he thrust fast and hard inside to the hilt. The first one rippled through her body in a sonic boom and she writhed under him.

"Whatever you do, don't you dare stop."

Slow and tender at first, he withdrew slowly before driving himself back into her. She needed more. She met his thrusts with her own and told him to give her everything.

He took it as the challenge that it was and picked up speed, thrusting faster and knocking the bed against the wall. Their cries were mixed together in the room and after a few moments, she took control. She needed more of him, she wanted more.

She rolled his body over and straddled his hips, still hard and throbbing inside her. Lifting slightly, she looked down at him and resumed their pace, riding him hard and moving him against the delicate place inside her to take her over the edge. His hands were on her hips, guiding her body over his and over the top.

She felt the ripples inside her body and as her orgasm started to boil, he cried out and boiled over with her. She slowed the pace down and moved from being on top of him. They laid there silently catching their breathe.

She moved to lay her head on his chest. She should have felt guilty for sleeping her friend's husband but she didn't. Not now that she knew that he should have always been hers.

Randy looked at Evan as he came out the memory. He smiled a little. "That's how it started."

"Do you really think you made a mistake in marrying Taylin?" Evan asked. After listening to Randy talk about how the affair started, he was beginning to think it was true.

"Yes. I do think I did." He sighed. "It's not that I don't love Taylin, I do. But I love Kate too. I just don't know what to do."

Evan nodded. He couldn't tell Randy what to do. It was Randy's choice to who he wanted to be with. Either way, it seemed someone might get hurt.

Kate sat in her hotel room thinking about things. She was pregnant with Randy's baby. She knew he loved her but she knew he also loved Taylin. She wasn't sure how things would work out but she knew that no matter what she and Randy were friends and they always would be. Even if he chooses to stay with Taylin, they would be friends and parents together. She was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she opened the door.

"I wanted to see how you were." He said walking in.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because someone told me you're pregnant." He turned to face her. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Why would I need to tell you?" She asked confused.

"Usually you tell the baby's father."

She was stunned by his words. "John, you aren't the father. Why would you think you were? We haven't been together in a few months."

"It has to be mine. You haven't been seen with anyone else. Just admit it. You're having my baby and you were never going to tell me."

"John, please listen. This isn't your baby." She sighed.

"Then whose baby is it?" He couldn't believe she was lying to him. He had been watching her. It had to be his baby. He only saw her with Randy and he was married and would never cheat on Taylin.

She sighed knowing the only way was to tell him the truth. "It's Randy's baby. He and I have been having an affair for months."

"You were sleeping with him and me?"

"John, you and I were together only one time. And we shouldn't have been. It wasn't fair to you for me to use you to make sure Taylin didn't find out about me and Randy. I'm sorry."

John sat down on the bed stunned. She and Randy had been having an affair. It made sense now though. All the times he had seen them together. They weren't just friends and if he had really looked he would have seen it.

"I can't believe this." He said. "You and Randy."

"I'm sorry. We never meant for it to happen. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We never really talked about being anything. Do you love him?" John said looking at her.

"I do very much." She said sitting beside him.

"Does he love you?"

"He does love me but I know he loves Taylin also." She sighed. "He said he needed some time to think about things."

"Does he know about the baby?"

"Yes."

"Kate, I think he will choose you. If he and Taylin were happy, he wouldn't be having an affair with you."

"I know they aren't happy. Whatever happens, I'm going to be fine and take it as it comes. If he chooses to stay with her, I will deal with that. We are friends and have always been. We can be parents together."

"He won't choose her over you again. He knows marrying her was a mistake. If he could change things, he would have married you not her."

"Thanks John." She smiled.

"No problem. I'm going to go and I'm sorry I overreacted about things."

"That's okay. Still friends?"

He smiled. "Always. See you later Kate."

"Bye John." She said as he walked out.

Now that that was done, she could only wait and see what Randy decided.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy lay in bed after Evan had left thinking. His affair with Kate had started so fast. He knew he should have married her not Taylin. The feelings for her had never gone away. He laid there thinking about the morning after the first time they were together.<p>

Randy woke up and saw Kate sleeping next to him. He smiled when he thought about the night before. Both had agreed if she thought it was wrong, they would forget. He hoped she didn't. This was the way it should have been. Kate moved a little and realized someone was in bed with her. She looked up and saw Randy. It was then that everything came back to her about the night before. He admitted he had feelings for her and that marrying Taylin was a mistake. Then they spent an incredible night making love with more passion then she thought was possible.

"Morning," He said softly to her.

"Morning." She smiled. "I guess we need to talk."

"We should."

She nodded and got out of bed and put his shirt on. "So, what happens now?"

"Do you think this was a mistake and wrong?" He asked as he put on his jeans.

"No, I don't think it was either." She sat down on the bed.

"Kate, I meant what I said last night. I have feelings for you. I always have." He sat down in front of her on the bed.

She couldn't stop the smile from coming. She leaned forward and kissed him. She pulled away before things got too intense.

"Taylin is probably wondering where you are." She said softly. "We leave to go back on the road today. We can talk more than."

"Alright." He kissed her again. "See you soon."

After leaving Kate's, Randy headed home. He knew Taylin would probably ask questions about where he was. He pulled into his driveway and headed in.

"Where were you?" Taylin said when he walked in. "I waited for you to come back and apologize to me but you didn't. So where were you?"

"Why would I apologize to you?"

"Because you were mad for no reason."

"No reason? Did you even hear what we talked about last night? What we fought about?"

"Yes, you want a kid, I don't. You were wrong to get mad at me about that."

"Taylin, I have every right to be mad and not just for you not wanting a baby. The fact that you choose to have breast enlargement surgery without consulting me. How you continue to spend money on whatever you want. You just do what you want and have no consideration for me."

"I love you. That should be enough."

"I'm not getting into this with you. I have to pack and get ready to leave. I have a flight to catch." He said walking up the stairs.

Taylin followed him up the stairs to the bedroom. "Randy, I don't want to fight with you before you go. I just want to know where my husband was all night."

"I stayed in Kate's guest room, alright."

"Oh okay." Taylin figured that he went to his parents, brother's or Kate's. She watched as he packed to leave. "Randy, I'm sorry I don't want a baby. I just don't think it fits into our life right now."

"Taylin, I don't really want to get into this right now. I know we will fight and I have a flight to catch." He finished packing and headed to the shower. Once he was finished, he headed downstairs to head to the airport.

Taylin walked over to him as he stood at the door. "I miss you already." She said kissing him.

"Me too." He pulled away and headed out.

Both he and Kate headed to the next town. It wasn't weird like he thought it might be between them. It was normal. The only thing was the fact that John Cena seemed to like Kate and Randy was worried that since he was married and hadn't really said what he and Kate were, she might go out with John.

Kate arrived in New York for RAW. She was one of the trainers for the WWE. She checked into her hotel and headed to the arena. She walked in and saw John Cena and Evan Bourne talking.

"Hey, Kate." John said to her.

"Hey, John, Evan." She replied stopping to talk to them.

"So how about going out with us after the show tonight?" John asked.

"Mmm, sure. That sounds fun." She smiled. "Well, I better get to the training room. See you both later."

Both watched as she walked away and didn't' notice Randy walk up. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Just the very beautiful and hot Kate Morgan walking away." John said to him. "I'm so making my move on that girl tonight."

Randy hid the anger at John even being near Kate. "Yeah good luck with that." Randy said walking away. He headed to the training room. He wanted to talk to Kate about John possibly making a move on her.

"You busy." He asked walking in.

"Randy, what can I help you with?" She asked professionally.

"I need tape. Do you have any?"

"Yeah." She smiled heading over to get it. "Here you go." She handed it to him only to have him pull her to him.

"John is planning to make a move on you tonight." He said quietly. "I don't want him near you."

"Randy, John and I are friends. And I don't see him making a move on me. But if he does, he will be disappointed."

Randy had to smile at that. "So what room number are you in?"

"6453."

"Great. Well I better be going." He said just as another trainer walked in. "Thanks for the tape."

"Not a problem." She smiled as he left. She turned to the other trainer. "Do we have all the supplies?"

"Yep, checked them myself earlier." Janna replied.

"Great." Kate went back to what she was doing before Randy came in.

The night went like normal and soon everyone was at the club. Kate sat at a table with Randy, John and Evan.

"So, Kate, how about we get out of here and head back to the hotel?" John said as they sat there drinking.

"John, I'm not going to the hotel with you. When I go, it will be alone." She said flirting a little bit with him but not enough to encourage him.

"Oh come on. We could have fun." He smiled at her.

She laughed a little bit. "John, I think you've had a lot to drink."

"No, I'm not drunk at all."

"Yes, you are." She said again. She looked over at Randy and could tell he wasn't very happy with what John was doing. She turned to Evan. "Why don't you take John to the hotel and I will take Randy? I think they both had a little much to drink."

"Alright." He said getting up. He walked over and helped John up.

Kate moved over closer to Randy. "I think we should head back to the hotel too."

"Great. I want some time alone with you." He wasn't really drunk. He just wanted some time alone with her and knew she would tell Evan to help John while she helped him.

"Let's go." She helped him up and they headed to the hotel.

Randy sighed and turned over. He had been angry that John flirted with Kate and she seemed to enjoy him flirting with her. That night, they didn't get a chance to talk. They spent the night being together. The talk came the next day and to his surprise, he and Kate agreed to start the affair.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy woke up first the next morning. He looked over and saw Kate sleeping. He knew today was the day they would have the talk. He felt movement in the bed and saw that Kate was waking up.<p>

"Good Morning." He said softly.

"Morning." She smiled.

"We really need to talk Kate." He said getting up and pulling on his jeans.

"Okay, let's talk." She said pulling on her robe.

"We need to decide what we are."

"Well, are you going to leave Taylin?"

"I can't right now. I know she and I are having problems but she is my wife."

"So, I guess that settles it." She said. "We chalk up these two nights to drunken mistakes. Then we go back to being friends like we have always been."

"I don't want that." He sighed and sat down on the bed. "Kate, I want us to be together."

"So you want to stay married to Taylin but be with me?"

"Kate, Taylin and I are complicated."

"I know that. Randy, I have been around you and Taylin for years."

"Kate, I just can't leave her right now it's complicated and I do love her."

"Randy, if you can't leave her and you love her, then why are you sleeping with me?"

"Because I have feelings for you. I know what I'm asking you Kate and you can say no."

She thought for a minute. "I'm not sure I can be the other woman. As much as I love being with you, it's not fair to Taylin. Or to me. I'm sorry Randy." Kate said. Randy nodded his head and got dressed before going to his room.

Later that night, Kate stood in the trainer's room tending to a cut Randy had gotten in his match. She didn't suspect he had a concussion but someone needed to keep him awake to be sure. She'd been so scared when the chair shot had gone wrong. Standing there that close to him, the smell of his cologne mixed with the scent of sweat and baby oil was driving her crazy. She was sure they were the last ones in the building. The hallways had long ago gone quiet. And then she surprised them both. She put the last stitch in his head and gently placed a little gauze on it and before she could stop herself, she'd leaned down and pressed her lips against his. He'd somehow snaked his tongue in her mouth and that was when she pulled away.

"We shouldn't do this again. We can't. It wouldn't be right." she said. "But I can't seem to help myself. It's...it's...like I'm craving you. Like you're some forbidden addiction. I..." he stopped her with a kiss, holding her in place with one hand on the small of her back, her frame nestled securely between his legs as he sat on the table. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"Let's go back to the hotel." he said, his voice low and husky. She could only nod and let him lead her out of the arena. Neither of them denying the heat between them or speaking of the unspoken agreement to be secret lovers.

They arrived at the hotel and headed to her room. She shut and locked the door and arched back into him as he wrapped an arm around her waist and brushed her hair casually off her shoulder. She shivered as she felt his lips on her skin. His fingers ghosted the small of her back and she reached back grabbing the back of his hand lovingly. And she did love him. She turned around to face him. He smirked at her and pulled her shirt over her head, letting his fingers graze against her breasts and linger there. This was more than just a drunken mistake. This was much deeper than that. And he was going to take him time and prove it to her. He ran his fingers down her skin, gently circling the tops of her breasts seconds before his lips followed. He smiled against her skin as she let out a soft moan. He worked her out of the rest of her clothes, all the while lavishing her skin with soft sweet kisses. Kisses that left her skin tingling and screaming for more. He ran his fingers up and down her inner thigh and she closed her eyes and arched toward him.

"Oh My God." She whispered in a moan as she felt him slide two fingers inside of her. He bent down to kiss her as he worked his fingers inside of her.

"You about ready for me baby?" She could only nod in response. He smiled again and positioned himself to enter her. She hadn't even realized he'd taken off his clothes. She had been so focused on how wonderful it felt to be in the moment with him. "Tell me what you want." He whispered in her ear.

"God please Randy…I want you." He pulled his fingers out and thrust himself inside of her deeply. She moaned loudly and that only served to make him even harder than he already was. He pulled out a little and ever so slowly inched his way back in. Kate was in heaven. She wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips up to meet him, instantly burying him deep inside her again. He closed his eyes as his own moan spilled past his lips. If she kept doing things like that, this would be over way faster than he wanted it to. He rested a hand on either side of her hips and thrust himself into her hard. She gasped and grabbed on to his back, her nails marking his shoulders. He hissed a little and quickened his pace. Kate wasn't anything like Taylin when it came to the bedroom. He could go as hard or as slow as he wanted and she could keep up with him.

Something that he loved. Sweat was pouring off of them both but she was arching to meet him as he moved faster and faster inside of her. Her eyes were closed and she was pulling him closer and closer to her with every stroke. God she was beautiful. He could feel her getting close. And the thought of her contracting around him drove him a little closer to the edge himself. She shuddered around him and he held her close, furiously thrusting inside of her until he too shuddered and came. He rested his forehead on her collarbone, his elbows resting on either side of her. He looked up at her and smiled a little. This was how love was supposed to feel. And the more time he spent with Kate, the more he fell in love with her. He brushed a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face and leaned in kissing her softly on the lips.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy laid in bed thinking about that night. He had felt more passion that night with Kate then he thought he could. The next morning, they headed off to the next city. He tossed and turned thinking about the decision he had to make. Taylin, his wife, who was selfish and self-centered or Kate, the mother-to-be of his child and one of the sweetest people in the world.<p>

Morning came quickly for him and he headed downstairs to breakfast. He saw Kate having breakfast with John and Evan. He sighed and headed over.

"Can I join you guys?"

"Sure." John said as Randy sat down beside Evan. John and Evan both could feel the tension between Kate and Randy.

Kate sat there thinking about a few weeks after she and Randy started things between them. They were home in St. Louis and it was Randy's parents' anniversary party. She had tried to get out of going. She just wasn't sure she could stand to see Randy and Taylin together.

Over the last few weeks of their affair, they had shared the most intimate talks about everything. Shared some of their most innermost secrets and desires. Just got to know each other better than they already did. She found herself falling more in love with him than ever before.

She arrived at the Orton House for the anniversary party. Everyone was there to celebrate Bob and Elaine's anniversary. Kate knew Randy would be there with Taylin. She hadn't wanted to go and tried to get out of it but Bob and Elaine insisted she come. So here she was standing outside the front door. She knocked and waited for someone to open it.

"Kate, I'm so glad you came." Bob said hugging her.

"Thanks. Congratulations."

"Thank you. Well mingle. I think Randy and Taylin are around here somewhere."

"Thanks." She smiled and walked in. She looked around and saw her parents and then she saw Randy and Taylin standing near them. She sighed and walked up to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Glass of champagne." She said. She looked up and saw Taylin coming toward her.

"Kate, it's been forever." Taylin said hugging her friend.

"Yeah it has." Kate smiled uncomfortably.

"So, how are you? Any new guy in your life?" Taylin asked as she grabbed a glass of champagne.

"Nope. I've just been working." Kate laughed nervously.

"We so need to set you up with someone." Taylin said just as Randy walked up. "Don't you agree, Randy?"

"Agree about what?" Randy smiled at Kate the moment he saw her. He couldn't help it. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his lips.

"That we need to set Kate up with someone."

"Tay, I don't think Kate wants to be set up." Randy replied perhaps a little too quickly. His every action, since he started the affair with Kate, made him a little paranoid, terrified someone could read his deception in his eyes.

"Yeah, Taylin, I just don't want to be set up."

"Alright." Taylin looked over at a friend she wanted to say hey to. "I need to talk to Leanne. Randy, I will be right back. Why don't you keep Kate company for a while?" She kissed him and headed over to her friend.

Once Taylin was gone, Randy turned to Kate. "So, you don't want to be set up?" He smiled.

"No, I don't and you know why." She whispered just as Taylin walked back over after saying something to her friend. She watched as Taylin kissed Randy. "Excuse me I need some air."

Kate headed upstairs to one of the bathroom. She just needed to be away from the party.

"What's up with Kate?" Taylin asked.

"I don't think she feels well. She told mom that she didn't want to come but mom insisted."

"Well I'm sure she will feel better. Well I'm going to go mingle." She kissed him and headed over to her sister and then made her way around the room. She was helping Kendall with her marital problems. Kendall and Alex were having issues with him being on the road so much. She was certain he was having an affair.

Randy looked around and headed upstairs. He wanted to make sure Kate was okay. He was walking down the hall when Kate came out of the bathroom. Before she saw him, he pushed her back in the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Kate was shoved back into the room so fast she barely noticed it was Randy.

"I came to see if you were okay." He shut the door and turned to face her.

"I'm okay." She smiled. She reached for the door only to have him grab her wrist.

"Don't lie to me, Kate. I know you well enough to know that you're not okay." He pulled her to him. "And I hate that."

"I didn't' want to come tonight Randy. It's too hard to see you and her ..."

"I know that." He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her.

He felt her kiss him back. He picked her up and sat her on the edge of sink. He removed his lips from hers and kissed her neck. She moaned when he did. She felt his hand moved up her thigh and under her dress. She felt him slid her panties down and threw them over his shoulder. He kissed her passionately again.

"I want you so much right now. " He whispered as he kissed her lips before pulling away.

"Your wife might come looking for you." she pushed him away weakly even though she wanted him too.

"Let her." he whispered and ran his hands under her dress and up her thighs. "I can't be this close to you and not ... touch you."

"Randy, we have to stop. I can't handle ..." she gasped as he pressed himself against her. "So many people will be hurt."

"No one is hurting more than I am when I think about the mistake I made so many years ago."

She smiled as her hand went to his pants. She was given into him as she always did. She unbuttoned the button and slowly unzipped them. She pushed them down to his ankles. He moved closer to her and quickly entered. Both moaning as he did. He began to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him deeper inside her.

She moaned as he continued to thrust inside her. She placed her hands on his back and pushed him closer to her. She bit her lip as his pace quickened. She didn't want to moan too loud and someone hear her. As he continued at the pace, she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

"God, faster." She said as he continued. She could tell he was getting close to.

He felt her clench around him and kissed her as they came together in a whirlwind of passion. He continued to thrust inside her as they came down from the sex high. He eased himself out of her and they both got dressed.

"That was very unexpected" She laughed. She turned to him. She walked over to where he was and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It was but I couldn't help it." He kissed her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "So are you going back on the road when I do?"

"I am."

"Good. I miss you when we aren't together."

"I miss you too." She sighed. "Our relationship isn't just about sex right? There is more to it."

"Of course. Kate, we have a connection that is deeper than sex. We just end up having a lot of it."

She laughed a little and then sighed. "We better go. I'm sure Taylin is looking for you."

"If she can drag herself away from her sister long enough."

"You guys still having issues?"

"Some but I don't want to talk about now."

"Alright." She kissed him. "You go first."

He opened the door and was shocked to see Taylin outside in the hallway. "Taylin." He said loud enough for Kate to hear. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to find you. What are you doing?"

"I came up to use the bathroom."

"Oh, well everyone is going home. I'm ready to go to."

"Alright." Randy took his wife's arm and led her downstairs.

"I just have to use the bathroom first." Taylin said and touched the door handle.

"You can't." He said quickly stopping her from opening it.

"Why not?" She asked looking at her husband.

"Nate is in there. We were talking."

"Okay." She said walking downstairs with her husband.

Randy made sure she didn't see Nate out back as they headed to the car. Kate breathed a sigh of relief once Taylin and Randy left. She was getting ready to go out when someone else walked in. It was John. He didn't notice her as he did. He turned to sink and then he saw her.

"Kate? What are you doing in here?"

"It's a bathroom John."

"Why didn't you lock the door?"

"I…um….forgot."

"Okay. Why don't we both head out?"

"Sounds good." She hoped he would let it go and not ask more question.

They walked out of the bathroom only to be face to face with Randy's parents.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>"John, Kate?" Bob said to them.<p>

"Hey, Bob." John said like it was nothing.

"Were you guys in the bathroom together?"

"Ummm…" Kate said not sure how to answer that.

"We were in the bathroom together. Kate drank a little too much and I was helping her."

"Oh, okay. Well you should take her home." Elaine said to him.

"I will do that. Can we pick her car up tomorrow?"

"Sure. Take care of her John." Bob replied as they walked down the hall.

Once they were gone, John turned to Kate. "Sorry about saying you were drunk. I couldn't think of anything else beside we were having sex in the bathroom and I really didn't want to say that to Elaine and Bob."

"It's no problem. I understand."

"Well I better take you home to keep up pretenses." John smiled at her. Maybe this was finally his chance with Kate.

"Alright." Kate followed him down the stairs. They got their coats and headed to his rental car. She would come back tomorrow and pick up her car.

They were soon on their way to her apartment. They arrived and John walked her to the door. Kate got out her keys as they walked.

"Kate, I wanted to ask you something." John said when they got to her door. "I know you have turned me down every time I have asked but I was hoping since I was in town that you would go out with me."

Kate thought for a minute. They were going to be in town for one more day before leaving for the next city and she knew Randy would probably be with Taylin. It wouldn't hurt to go out with John. They were friends and it would keep her from being alone.

"Alright. I will go out with you as friends. Don't be expecting anything."

"Alright." John leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I will see you tomorrow about noon. I figured lunch date would be better. Simple and no expectations?"

"That sounds good."

"Great. Bye Kate."

"Bye John." She watched him leave and turned to open the door. She got her key in the door when heard someone behind her.

"What the hell was that?" Randy said to her walking up from the shadows.

Kate turned to face him. "What was what? And why are you here?"

"What was that kiss? And I wanted to see you."

"Let's not discuss this out here." Kate opened the door and walked in with Randy behind her. She disarmed her alarm and placed her keys and purse on the table by the door.

"So what was that? Cena kissing you?"

"He drove me home from your parents."

"Why? You had your car."

"After you left with Taylin, I was getting ready to leave the bathroom when John walked in before I could leave. He saw me in there and we walked out together. Your parents were standing out in the hallway." She sighed. "John told them I had drank too much. So he had to drive me home to keep up with that. Did you want me to tell your parents that John and I were having sex in the bathroom?"

"No." Randy said sitting down. "I just know John wants you. He's always wanted you and I'm worried he will get you. He isn't seeing anyone and he is available. I'm married and right now I can't change that."

Kate sighed and walked over to him. "Randy, John and I are friends. And we are going out tomorrow as friends. You will be spending time with Taylin and I really didn't want to be alone."

"You're going out with him?"

"Yes, as friends for lunch." Kate sighed and got up from the sofa. "Randy, I'm not really into the jealousy thing when you have no reason or right to be. You're the one who is married and wont' leave her. I'm technically single and can see who I want."

"I know that." He got up and walked over to her. "Kate, I don't mean to be jealous. It's just John can take you out and be with you in public and not worry about anything. I hate that and I wish I could leave Taylin but I just can't right now."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him."I'm sorry I put you in this situation."

"You didn't put me in anything. I wanted this. I want you. But you have to understand that I can't close myself off from everyone or people will get suspicious and wonder. Do you want that?"

"No, I don't." He sighed. "I have to go anyway. I told Taylin I was going to the store. She is going out with her sister tomorrow morning, so I thought I would come over and we can have breakfast together."

"I would like that." She smiled before kissing him. "Now you better go."

"See you tomorrow." He kissed her again and walked out.

After he left, she went and got a shower and headed to bed. She had a breakfast date with Randy and a lunch date with John. She sighed as she got into bed. This certainly was a complication. If Randy's parents hadn't caught her and John coming out of the bathroom, she wouldn't have to drag him into things. But she couldn't let anyone know she and Randy were seeing each other. That was one secret she had to keep above anything.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kate woke up and headed to the kitchen. She wanted to have breakfast ready when Randy arrived. She looked at the clock and it was eight in the morning. She got out the stuff to make French toast and sausage. She got the coffee started and then the breakfast. She had just finished when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the door and opened it.<p>

"Right on time." She smiled at Randy.

"Always." He handed her a bouquet of peach roses.

"Thank you." She moved to let him in. "Breakfast is done."

"I didn't really come for breakfast." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. "Is everything off in the kitchen?"

"Yes." She said softly.

He kissed her again and picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and helped her remove the baby doll night gown she had on. He stepped back and removed his own clothes. He joined her back on the bed and kissed her passionately. They were soon making love.

Afterwards as they lay there, Kate looked at the clock. She had two and half hours before her lunch with John.

"So, what are you plans today?" She asked Randy as they laid there.

"Taylin and I are having a late lunch with my parents. They wanted to talk to us about something."

"That sounds interesting."

"Not really." He moved to look at her. "I would rather stay here in bed with you all day."

"I have a lunch with John today."

"You could cancel it and stay here with me."

"You have lunch with Taylin and your parents."

"I can cancel."

She laughed. "No, you can't. You can't cancel on your parents and your wife."

"I guess you're right." He leaned down and kissed her. "But we have a little time before that."

She smiled as they started to make love again. He really was like a drug to her. She just wished they could be together. After they had made love again, she headed to the shower to get ready for her lunch date. She wasn't shocked that Randy joined her in the shower. After the shower both got dressed. Kate looked at the clock and saw that it was fifteen to twelve.

"John will be here soon." Kate said turning to him. "Do you want to explain why you're here?"

"We are friends." He smiled before kissing her. "Or I could tell him the truth. That we spent the morning in bed."

She laughed just as the door bell rang. She pulled away and walked over to the door. She looked at herself in the mirror that was there and made sure she looked okay. She took a breath before opening the door.

"Hey, you're a little early." She smiled when she opened the door.

"I know." He smiled walking in. "These are for you."

"They're beautiful." She smiled as she took the lilies.

John smiled at her and then he noticed Randy. "Randy, what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Kate about some things." Randy walked over to Kate and hugged her. "Thanks for the talk." Kate nodded. "John, I will see you later."

"Later." John said as Randy walked out. He turned back to Kate. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Just his issues with Taylin."

"That figures. I will never understand how he married that woman. She's a nightmare."

"Yeah she is." Kate laughed. "Well, let's go to lunch."

John nodded and they headed out. They drove to a nearby Italian restaurant. They were seated by the fountain in the restaurant.

"So, I'm glad you agreed to lunch." John said as they looked over the menu.

"Well, I figured I need to get out." She smiled at him.

"Yeah I don't see you with many people on the road."

"I'm very busy with things and don't really have time to date." She was uncomfortable lying but what was going on with her and Randy wasn't anyone's business.

"I can see that." He smiled as the waiter came and brought their salads. "So I know a little about you but I would like to know more."

"Like what?" She asked as she took a bite of her salad.

"Where did you go to school?"

"University of Missouri I studied sports medicine and athletic training."

"How did you come to the work for the WWE?"

"Bob, Randy's dad. He suggested I apply for a job and before I knew it, Vince hired me."

"So that's how you know Randy right?" He said.

"We grew up together actually. From the time I was twelve, we have been friends."

"That's great." The waiter brought their lunch over and they were soon eating and making small talk.

After lunch, they drove back her apartment. Over lunch they had talked about where they grew up and about their childhood and their lives. Kate really liked him and it was nice to get out on a date.

"I had a great time today." John said as he walked her to her apartment.

"I had a great time too." She smiled.

"Maybe we can do it again sometimes. Maybe we can hang out on the road."

She thought for a minute. She knew most of her free time on the road was spent with Randy but she had to hang out with others too. "I would like that. Call me."

"I will." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "See you later Kate."

She smiled as she entered her apartment. John was nice and they had a great time. But how would she explain to Randy that she was hanging out with John on the road sometimes when it was really the only time him and her could really be together.

Randy sat in the restaurant listening to his mom and Taylin talk. It was boring stuff and nothing that he wanted to talk about. His thoughts were on Kate and her lunch date with John. Even though he was married, he didn't want Kate to fall for John.

"Randy, did you hear me?" Taylin asked him.

"Sorry, what?" He asked his wife.

"I asked you if you going to be home for the charity event next week. I'm chairing it with Lexie." She replied annoyed he was not listening to her.

"I don't know if I will be. I'm really busy with promotional stuff."

"But it's important."

"But my job is important."

"Let's talk about this at home." Taylin said sweetly. She didn't want to argue in front of her in laws.

"Fine."

The lunch soon ended and they headed home. Once they walked through the door, Taylin started.

"What were you thinking about today that you couldn't listen to me?" She asked him.

"I was just thinking about how much I have to do next week." He replied.

"This charity event is important. I want you there."

"I'm sorry. I have a lot of promotional work."

"So you won't even consider going with me. I don't know why you put your job in front of us."

"My job pays for your lifestyle. The cosmetic surgery you have, the jewelry you buy, the clothes you buy and everything else you buy. Without my job, you wouldn't have this great lifestyle."

"Fine. Don't go. I don't care." She looked at her watch. "I have an appointment anyway." She got her things and headed out.

Once she was gone, Randy headed over to see Kate. He wanted to know how the date with John went.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Kate sat in the apartment looking over everything the doctor had given her. She was six weeks pregnant. Randy had said he needed time to think about things. She didn't fight him on that. She would let him have whatever time he needed to work this out. She had decided she would deal with whatever happened. If Randy actually chose to stay with Taylin, she would deal and they could be parents together. She had just put everything up when she heard a knock on the door.<p>

"Taylin, what are you doing here?" She asked her friend.

"I wanted to talk to you." Taylin replied walking in.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." She replied.

"So what's up?" Kate asked as she took a seat in the chair.

"I think my marriage is trouble."

"Why would you say that?" Kate wondered if she knew about her and Randy.

"I just feel that Randy isn't really in the marriage anymore. His heart doesn't seem like it is."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because over the last six months whenever we make love it is like his mind is somewhere else. He's not that into it anymore."

"Why do you think that is?" She hoped to change the subject. Kate didn't want to hear about Taylin and Randy's sex life.

"I don't really know. I think he's having an affair but I'm not sure." Taylin sighed. "I guess I shouldn't really judge him on that seeing that I've been sleeping with someone else for months."

"What?" Kate asked shocked. "You've been having an affair? With who?"

"I would rather not say. But yes, I have been having an affair."

"Do you love the guy?"

"I don't not really but he is great sex."

"Do you love Randy anymore?" Kate wanted to know if she did because if she didn't it would make things easier for her and Randy.

"I love what he gives me. He is a great provider. I have everything I want. I buy anything I want. I wouldn't give that up for anything."

"Are you with him for the money?"

"Of course now. I loved him when we started dating, and I loved him when we got married but now the love I feel for him is more of a friend. But I don't want to lose what I have as Randy Orton's wife."

Kate honestly didn't know what to say. This was a side of Taylin she didn't like. "Wow, I had no idea. So do you have an idea who Randy might be having an affair with?"

"No. But I figure it's someone on the road."

"What would you do if you found out who it was?"

"I don't know. It would depend on the person. I would like to know who is screwing my husband."

"Have you talked to Randy about suspecting him and have you thought about telling him you're having an affair?"

Taylin laughed. "No, of course no. If I tell him I'm having an affair, he will divorce me. But I think I should ask him about his affair." She got up from the sofa. "Thanks for listening Kate."

"Not a problem."

"Bye." Taylin gave Kate a quick hug and left.

Kate quickly dialed Randy's cell phone. She had to let him know what Taylin said.

"Hey you." He said when he picked up.

"Taylin was just here."

"What did she want?"

"She thinks you're having an affair and she is going to ask you about it. But she is having an affair too. She admitted to me she was."

"Alright. I will deal with her and then I'm coming to see you to talk."

"Alright." She said before she hung up.

She couldn't help but think back to when Randy came to her apartment after her lunch date with John.

Randy arrived at Kate's apartment and headed up. He had to know how her date with John. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" She asked opening the door.

"Taylin had an appointment and I wanted to see you." He said walking in.

"Oh." She said as she sat down on the sofa.

"How did the date with John go?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"It was nice. We had a nice lunch and talked."

"What did you talk about?"

"Our childhood and things like that. Nothing serious."

"Are you going to see him again?"

"I see him all the time on the road." She laughed.

"I meant like today as a date."

"I don't know, maybe. He asked me if I wanted to hang out."

"You're really not going to do that are?"

"Why wouldn't I? He and I are friends."

"I don't want you hanging out with him. He is using this to get you."

"He and I are friends that's it." She looked at him. "Randy, you really have no reason to be jealous. I don't want anyone but you." She leaned in and kissed him. "So, how much time do you have before you have to be back?"

"I don't know. Not really worried about it." He smiled. "I want to spend some time with you."

She smiled back and kissed him again. He got up and took her hand and led her to the bedroom. He shut the door and they spent the next few hours making love.

Taylin arrived home after spending some time with the man she was seeing. She normally saw him when Randy was on the road which was a lot but she needed him after lunch. She was surprised that Randy wasn't home when she arrived. She took out her phone and called him. She left him a message saying to call her. She figured he was hanging out with John and the guys.

Randy looked at his phone and saw where Taylin had called him. He sighed. She must be home from her appointment. He looked over at Kate.

"Taylin?"

"Yes, she is home from her appointment."

"Then you should probably get home." She said even though she wanted him to stay with her.

"I don't want to go." He threw the phone back on the floor and kissed her.

She smiled but pulled away. "You should though. You don't want to make her wonder."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess I don't." He kissed her and got up and got dressed.

Kate slipped on her robe and walked him to the door. She kissed him before he opened the door.

"I do love you Kate. I do."

She smiled. "I love you too."

"See you tomorrow when we head back out on the road."

"Alright." She nodded. He kissed her again and headed out.

He got into his car and drove home to his wife, the last place he wanted to be.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Randy arrived home to confront his wife about her affair. He knew once he asked her, she would know Kate told him. He had to figure out a way to confront her without giving away that Kate told him. He walked in and found Taylin in the bedroom putting up some things she had bought. He should have known she would have been shopping after spending time with her lover.<p>

"Did you have a nice day?" He asked her when he walked in.

"It was fine. I went shopping with Kendall and had lunch."

"Did you talk to anyone?"

"No not really." She said not looking at him.

"Taylin, I know what you were really doing?"

"What are you talking about?" She said turning to face him finally.

"I know you're having an affair."

"I'm not having an affair. I would never do that."

"Taylin be honest with me." He said walking closer to her. "Just tell me the truth."

"I'm not cheating on you and I never would." She smiled before walking out. She headed downstairs.

Randy had to laugh. Did she think she was fooling him? He just had to find out who she was having the affair with. He took out his cell phone and dialed a private investigator's number. He asked the guy to follow Taylin and find out who she was sleeping with. After his phone call, he headed to the game room. He sat down to watch a movie. He sat there and thought about the time Taylin came to visit him on the road. He knew now she was there just to keep up appearances. He and Kate had been having their affair for almost four months then.

Randy sat in his locker room hoping Kate would stop by. He wanted them to make plans to get together later. He heard the door open and he looked up with a smile which quickly faded as he saw it was Taylin not Kate.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see you. We are married." She said sweetly. She walked over and kissed him. She knew she had to be seen with him to keep up the appearance of the perfect couple. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm just shocked to see you here. You never wanted to travel with me."

"I'm just here for two days. I wanted us to have some time." She smiled. "So, let's go see people."

She grabbed his hand and they walked out. They headed down the hall and Taylin said hello to the divas and superstars she knew. She saw Kate standing outside the training room.

"Kate, hey, how are you?" She said walking up and hugging her friend.

"I'm okay. What are you doing here, Taylin?"

"I wanted to spend some time with my husband." Taylin smiled. She not only wanted to keep up appearances, she also wanted to know if Randy was sleeping with one of the divas. "So, I hear from some of the divas that you and John Cena are getting pretty close. Do I sense a romance?"

"I…um...don't really know. We are just hanging out." Kate said.

"Well, you guys should come out with Randy and I. A double date. It would be fun." Taylin smiled.

Kate stood there not sure what to say. A double date with her lover and his wife? It sounded like a recipe for disaster. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Taylin call John named.

"John, come over here." Taylin said when she saw John Cena walk by.

"Hey, Tay. How's it going?" John said walking over.

"Great. I was just telling Kate here that we should all go on a double date. It would be fun." Taylin smiled at him.

"That sounds fun if Kate is okay with it." John said turning to Kate. "Kate, are you okay with that?"

"What?" Kate said turning to face him.

"A double date with Taylin and Randy."

"Umm…sure…okay." She said reluctantly. She looked at Randy who was giving her an I'm sorry look.

"Great. After the show, we can all meet at the hotel restaurant and have a late dinner."

"That sounds great." John smiled.

"Well we will leave you." Taylin smiled taking Randy's hand and leading him away. She really hoped that John and Kate worked out and maybe she could help that happen.

John looked at Kate after Taylin and Randy left. "Are you sure you're okay with dinner? You didn't seem too excited."

"I'm okay with dinner." She smiled.

"Great." He smiled back. "Kate, I really like you and I know we have been hanging out as friends but I know we can be more."

"John, I like you too as a friend though. I like spending time with you but I don't want to rush anything. I like how things are going." She said covering. She couldn't tell him the real reason she didn't want anything with him.

"I'm not trying to pressure you Kate. Not at all."

"I know. Well, I have to go get some things ready. See you tonight."

"Okay." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

Kate sighed once he was gone. She was not sure dinner was a good idea. How could she deal with sitting there watching Taylin and Randy together when the only thing she wanted was to be in the hotel room with Randy? They had planned to meet up after the show and order room service and just spend some time together. Now, she was going to have dinner with him, his wife and John. She sighed again and walked to the trainer's room.

The show ended and they all headed back to the hotel for dinner. They were shown to a very nice table by the water fountain in the restaurant. Taylin sat across from John and Kate sat across from Randy.

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waiter asked them.

"Can we get a bottle of wine?" Randy said to him.

"Sure. Any appetizers?"

"Can we get some spinach and artichoke dip?" Taylin said to him.

"Sure." He wrote it down and walked away.

Once he was gone, Taylin turned to Kate and John. "So, how is your relationship going?"

"It's not a relationship, we are just hanging out." Kate replied.

"But it could turn into more. You guys are a perfect couple. You should totally date and not as friends." Taylin smiled while placing her arm through Randy's. "I want you both to be as happy as we are."

Randy looked at Kate and noticed sadness in her face. He mouthed "I'm sorry" to her. He knew this was very uncomfortable for her.

"We are just taking things slowly." John replied placing his arm around Kate. "We are in no rush."

"Tay, I think you should leave them alone." Randy said to her.

"I just want them happy like we are."

"I know but let's just leave it."

"Alright." She said as the waiter brought the wine and appetizer.

He poured the wine and took their food order. The rest of the dinner went as well as it could be. Randy cut Taylin off every time she tried to get Kate and John to admit to being more.

"I think we should go." Taylin said to him. "Let's leave John and Kate alone."

"Alright." Randy agreed even though he didn't want to do that.

"See you guys later." Taylin said as she and Randy left.

Once they were gone, John turned to Kate. "What do you say we go to my room and raid the mini bar?"

"Okay." Kate said. She was a little buzzed from the wine.

"Great." John got up and helped her up.

They headed to the elevator and up to his room. She didn't want to think about Taylin and Randy being together. She wanted to forget Taylin was there.

Please Reivew!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

This is a short chapter and not my best work. But hope you like it.

* * *

><p>John went to the mini bar and got out a couple bottles of whiskey. He handed one to Kate. "So, why don't you want Taylin to try to get us together?"<p>

"Because we are friends. John, if we end up getting together, I want it to be because of us not someone else. Taylin just needs to mind her own business and worry about her own life."

"Do you know something?" He asked sitting down on the sofa by her. He had gotten out a few bottles of different alcohol from the mini bar and placed them on the table.

"I know they're not happy." She said downing a bottle.

"Not everything is a fairy tale. They have been married a while and have known each other for a while."

"I know that but that doesn't anything." She said before downing another bottle. She couldn't tell John about her and Randy. But her mind kept seeing Taylin and Randy together in their hotel room.

"That is true." John said.

They spent the next hour or so drinking all the alcohol in the mini bar. Both were very drunk very soon.

"So, you want to tell me what has you drinking so much?" John asked her.

"No, I don't want to talk about it." She said before leaning in to kiss him.

"Kate." He said pulling away. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes." She whispered as she leaned in again to kiss him.

He deepened the kiss and pulled her into his lap. He ran his arms down her sides and rested them on her hips. He removed his lips from hers and moved to kiss her neck. His hands went to the hem of her dress and he pulled over her head. He placed kisses on her collar bone and shoulders. Kate moaned as he did. He got up and moved them to the bed. He laid her down on it and removed the rest of his clothes and then hers. They spent the rest of the night making love.

Randy and Taylin arrived back at their hotel room. Taylin headed into the bathroom and changed into the lingerie she had bought. It had been a while since she and Randy were together. That was why she was certain he was cheating with a diva. She wanted to remind him how good things were in the bedroom between them. She walked out of the bathroom and found Randy already in bed watching a movie. Taylin walked over to him and took the remote and turned off the TV.

"I was watching that." He said to her.

"I know but I'm here to spend some time with you."

"Taylin, I'm not in the mood." He said grabbing the remote from her.

"But I am. Randy, I came all this way to be with you." She huffed.

"Sorry but you saw my match. It was tough. I just am not in the mood." He said again. He really just wasn't in the mood for her.

"I can't believe this. I come all this way and you are not in the mood." She got up from the bed. "I'm going to pack and head home tomorrow instead staying. There is really no point for me too."

"Taylin, this is how it is on the road. I'm tired after my matches. I just want to rest."

"Are you fucking one of the divas behind my back?" She asked.

"What?"

"Are you fucking someone else behind my back? One of the slutty divas?"

"I would never sleep with one of them."

"Then someone else? Randy, you haven't been screwing me so I assume you're screwing someone else."

"I'm not cheating on you and I don't want to have this conversation with you."

"Why? Because you know I'm right. You are cheating with one of the divas."

Randy knew she wasn't going to let this go. "Fine. I'm cheating."

"With who?"

"I'm cheating with Nikki."

"I knew it. How can you cheat with that slut?"

"Well, I'm on the road and I need sex sometimes and that is what she does."

"That is just gross."

"Come on, Tay. I'm not cheating on you with Nikki or anyone else." He got up and walked over to her. "I just am too tired tonight."

"Fine but I'm still going home tomorrow. I have a lot to do."

"Alright." Randy lay back down and turned on the movie.

Taylin sighed and headed back into the bathroom and got changed into something else. While she was in there, she sent a text to the guy she was seeing and told him she would be home tomorrow and they would hook up. After she had, she went back into the room and got comfortable on the bed. She was still convinced he was cheating. She just didn't know with who.

John woke up in the night and saw Kate sleeping beside him. He hoped what happened between them would start something. He really liked her and he wanted to be more than her friend. He knew she wasn't dating anyone because the only people he saw her with were Evan and Randy. And Randy was married. And Evan had told him that he and Kate were friends.

He moved closer to her and pulled her to him. She really was a beautiful woman and things went like he hoped, she would be his.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Randy met with the private investigator the next day. He explained things about Taylin and how he wanted to know who she was cheating with. The private investigator said he would see what he could find. After meeting with the private investigator, Randy headed to see Kate. He wanted to let her know that she and their baby were important to him.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Kate asked him when she opened the door to find him there.

"I wanted to see you and make sure you and the baby were okay." He said walking in. He saw where she had bought some baby items.

"I'm fine and the baby is fine."

"Good. I talked to a private investigator today and I'm going to get the proof that Taylin is cheating."

"What happens after you get it?"

"What do you mean?" He asked sitting down.

"I mean you want to get evidence that she is cheating but why? If you haven't decided what you want, then why bother?"

"Because I want the information. Kate, I want to know if she is cheating so I can make sure she gets nothing from me."

"Do you plan to divorce her? Have you decided?" She asked while standing at the window.

He got up and walked over to where she was. "Kate, I love you. I always have. I have made my decision."

"What is it?" She whispered turning to face him.

"You. I choose you. I love you." He replied before kissing her. "Once I get this evidence, I can file for divorce and be with you."

She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too."

Taylin arrived at the house of her lover and headed in. They had been seeing each other for almost a year but to her it was just fun. She didn't plan on leaving Randy for him. Randy was who she planned to be married to forever. She just had to make sure he never knew that she was sleeping with someone else.

"I was wondering if you were coming today." He said opening the door to her.

"I had to make sure Randy was busy with something else." She smiled before kissing him.

They soon were in the bedroom. They hadn't noticed someone watching them and taking pictures. Once they were finished, he left and headed to get the pictures developed. He had the proof his client wanted.

Randy and Kate were in her bedroom after making love when his cell phone went off. He saw that it was the private investigator.

"Yeah what do you have?" He asked when he answered it.

"I have the proof. Come to my office as soon as you want."

"I'm on my way." Randy hung up and turned to Kate. "I have the proof about Taylin. I have to go to the private investigator's office."

"Alright. Go." She said as he got dressed.

"I love you Kate." He said before kissing her and headed to where he had to go.

Randy arrived at the office and headed in. He was ready to know what Taylin was up to and then he would go see his lawyer and file for divorce.

"Mr. Orton, I have what you asked for." Sam Hall said to him.

"Great. Let me see anything you have." Randy said sitting down.

"Here you go." He handed him the pictures he took of Taylin.

"This is who she is cheating with?" Randy asked shocked by who it was.

"Yes. I watched them as you can see."

Randy sighed. He couldn't believe this was who she was cheating with. He looked at the pictures. Why would she choose him to cheat with and why would he start with her?

"Thank you." Randy said paying him the money. He took the pictures and left.

After going to see his lawyer and filing for divorce, Randy headed home. He was going to confront his wife with the information and tell her he filed for divorce. He was still unsure about telling her about him and Kate yet. His lawyer told him it was better to wait to tell her about things.

He walked in the door and heard her in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and walked in. He had the pictures and divorce papers in his hand.

"You're home." Taylin said turning to face him.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What's wrong?"

"We need to talk. Can you come into the living room?"

"Sure." She turned off what she was cooking and headed into the living room. "What's going on, Randy?"

"I filed for divorce today. I'm through with this marriage."

"What? Why? We have had some fights but we love each other."

"No, we don't. Well I don't love you and I don't think you love me."

"I do love you. You are my world."

He laughed. "Taylin, be honest. You love the money. You don't love me."

"I do love you." She cried sobbing. "Please don't divorce me."

"It's too late. I filed the papers." He said throwing them on the coffee table. "I signed them. All you have to do is sign."

She picked up the papers and read them. "You filed on grounds of adultery? I have never cheated on you. You have been cheating on me. I know you have."

"I have proof you have been cheating." He took the pictures out and threw them on the table. "There is the proof."

She picked them up and looked through them. "These are fakes."

"No, they're not. Admit it Taylin. Admit that you have been cheating."

"Randy, we can get through this. I made a mistake."

"No, you have been cheating for months." He scoffed at her. "Just tell me how long. How long have you been cheating?"

She looked at the pictures and then him. She knew she wasn't going to be able to lie her way out of this. "Almost a year. I have been cheating for almost a year."

"I can't believe I never saw it. You are slut. I knew I never should have married you. I should have listened to my heart and married the woman I really love." He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door.

Taylin dropped to the ground in front of him and grabbed his hand. "Please don't leave me. We can work through this. I made a mistake. We can go to couples counseling. We can work through this."

"We can't. I love someone else and I have been cheating on you." He pulled away from her. "Go back to him. Go be with him. Go back to fucking my brother. I want nothing to do with you or him. You want an Orton, go be with Nathan."

He pulled away again and walked out the door slamming it in the process. He still was in shock that Taylin had been sleeping with his brother for almost a year and he hadn't seen it. But the divorce was filed and now he could be with Kate and their child.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Kate sat in her apartment thinking about everything. Randy had chosen her and now all he needed was to divorce Taylin. As she sat there, she thought back to the morning after she had slept with John.

She woke up after her night with John. She groaned a little as she did. She knew she drank too much last night. She looked over and saw John sleeping next to her. The memory of the night before came flooding back to her. Dinner with Randy and Taylin. Seeing them in her mind being together. Coming to John's room and drinking all the bottles out of the mini bar. Kissing him and making love with him. She hated that she pretty much used him.

"Morning." John said waking up.

"Morning." She said softly. "John, about last night…"

"Wait." He said interrupting her. "I know we were drunk last night and didn't mean for it to happen."

Kate sighed with relief. She just knew he was going to say he felt like she did. It was a onetime thing between friends who drank too much.

"But I'm glad it did." He moved closer to where she was sitting. "Kate, I really like you as more than a friend. I know if you gave it a chance, we could have something great."

"John, I like you as a friend. We have gotten close over the last few months. I have enjoyed the time we spend together." She took his hand in hers. "But John, that's all I see us as is friends. I'm sorry. I don't see us as more. You are a great guy and you deserve someone who is all about you."

"Are you seeing someone else?"

"It's not about that. John, I want to keep you as my friend and if we were to start something and then it not work out, I'm worried our friendship would suffer. I don't want that. Please understand."

John looked at Kate and thought about it. He didn't' want to lose her as a friend but he wanted so much more from her. "Can we still hang out?"

"Yes." She laughed a little. "I would miss it if we didn't hang out." She got up and finished getting dressed. "I better head to my room. John thanks for just being you." She couldn't say that he had taken her mind off what Randy and Taylin were probably doing.

"You're welcome." He said as she walked out. He sighed when she did. This was not how the day was supposed to go after last night. They were supposed to be something. He knew they had fun last night and the sex was incredible. He hoped that maybe she would rethink things. He wasn't use to chasing the girl and then catching her only to have her say they wanted to be friends with him.

Kate arrived at her hotel room and was shocked to see Randy standing there. She was certain he would be with Taylin.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would be with Taylin." Kate said as she got out her key.

"Taylin left to go home. She was mad that I wouldn't sleep with her last night." He said as he followed her in. "So, where were you?"

"I spent the night with John." She said sitting down on the bed.

"Really? You slept with John." He said sitting beside her.

"Yes."

"How did that happen?" He wasn't sure if he was mad or amused that she slept with John.

"We went to his room after dinner to watch a movie and raid the mini bar. I honestly didn't think I would sleep with him. But I had in my mind what I assumed you and Taylin were doing and I just kept drinking and then before I knew it, I was in bed with John." She didn't want Randy mad at her. "It wasn't something I planned."

"I just can't believe you slept with him." He said getting up from the bed. "Kate, why didn't you just come back here instead of going to John's room?"

"I don't know. I guess I was upset that Taylin was here." She sighed. "Randy, I love you and it's so hard to see you with her. To know that you have sex with her. That she is your wife. And I'm just the girl you sleep with on the road."

He walked back to the bed and sat down. "Kate, you are much more than that to me. I love you too." He sighed. "You have no idea how hard it is for me to go home to Taylin. I hate that I have to go home to her. I haven't had sex with her in months because the only person I want to make love to is you. I hate that she is my wife and you're not. You should have been my wife all long."

"You really don't sleep with her?"

"No, I don't sleep with her. You are the only person I sleep with."

"Now, I feel very guilty for sleeping with John." She looked down at the floor.

Randy took her hand in his again. "Kate, you don't really have any reason to feel guilty. You were upset and drunk. I do understand."

"I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I told John that he and I can only be friends. That's all I want to be with him."

"I know." He leaned in to kiss her. "How about breakfast?"

"I need a shower first." She got up and walked into the bathroom. She was relieved that he understood and wasn't mad about what happened.

After she showered and got dressed they headed downstairs for breakfast. They saw John and Evan already at a table and headed over. Kate didn't' want things to be weird between her and John.

"Morning guys." She said as they sat down.

"Morning." Evan said to her.

"So, I was coming to breakfast and ran into Randy in the hall and invited him to join us."

"Where's Taylin?" John asked.

"She left this morning. Something about an appointment." Randy replied as the waitress came over to take their order.

"Sorry, Ran. I know you were looking forward to spending some time with her." John said to him.

"That's okay. We had a fight last night anyway. So being away from each other is probably a good thing." Randy replied.

"Right." John laughed.

They left out for the next city after breakfast. Randy was happy that he and Kate could spend the rest of the time together without worrying about Taylin.

Kate sat in the apartment thinking about that. She smiled because she had gotten a text from Randy saying he was on his way over and that he had something to tell her. She hoped it was that the divorce was on and he would soon be free.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Kate had just ordered some Chinese when she heard the door open. She knew it was Randy as he was the only one who had a key. She smiled as she walked out of the kitchen.

"I got your text so, what's up?" She asked when she walked out.

"I want to talk to you about something." He said sitting down on the sofa. Kate walked over and sat beside him.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I filed for divorce from Taylin."

"Really?"

"Yes. I got the proof she was cheating and took it to my lawyer. He filed the papers. I signed them. Now Taylin just needs to sign."

"Then we're screwed." Kate said getting up.

"Why would you think that?" He asked her.

"Because Taylin likes the life you give her. She isn't going to give that up. She will contest this divorce."

"I don't care. I'm getting the divorce. The proof of her cheating invalidates our prenup. So she gets nothing."

"Can I ask who she was cheating with?"

"Nathan." He scoffed.

"Nathan? Your brother?" Kate was shocked. That was not who she thought Taylin was cheating with.

"Yes. Apparently, they have been screwing each other for almost a year."

"Did she deny it?"

"At first but then I showed her the photos I have of her and Nathan and she admitted it."

"Do you think she will sign them then?"

"I hope so."

"But you're not sure. Like I'm not sure. How did she react?"

"She begged me not leave and she said we could work things out. That we could see a marriage counselor. I told her I didn't love her anymore and I had been cheating but I didn't say with who."

"Do you want to work your marriage out with her? I mean is that something you are considering?" She asked him. "I would understand if you want that."

"No, I don't. Kate, I love you and I want to be with you and our child. Taylin and I aren't happy and haven't been for a while. I don't see anything changing that. She cheated with my brother and I don't want to be someone who would cheat with my brother." He walked over to where she was. "Do you not want us to be together? I mean you keep asking me if I'm sure about leaving Taylin."

"I want us together. Randy, I love you and I have loved you for years. I want nothing more than us together."

"Good. Because Kate, you are the only person I want to be with. Once I'm divorced, we can be together and let everyone know." She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I want everyone to know how much I love you."

She smiled again as she kissed him. She felt his hands on her shirt and it was quickly unbuttoned. She removed his as well. He moved helped him them to the sofa and the rest of their clothes were soon gone and they were making love on the sofa.

Taylin sat on the floor for a little bit after Randy left. She couldn't believe he knew she was cheating with Nathan and he had filed for divorce. She had heard him say he was cheating too. She got up off the floor and picked up the photos and the divorce papers. She saw that he had indeed signed them. She had to find him and talk. She got into her car and drove around St. Charles. She drove by his parents' house and didn't see his car. She knew he wouldn't go to Nathan's. So she decided to see if he went to Kate's. She was the one he would talk to beside one of the guys.

She drove to Kate's apartment building and saw Randy's truck parked besides Kate's SUV. She hoped Kate was talking Randy out of the divorce. She parked beside his truck and headed to Kate's. She walked up to the door and started too knocked when she heard Kate moan a little.

"Oh god, Randy." Kate moaned.

Taylin froze when she heard Kate say Randy's name. She pressed her ear to the door to hear more.

"God, you're so beautiful Kate." Taylin heard Randy say. She backed away from the door and walked back to the walkway.

She looked at Kate's apartment and saw that the blinds were not completely closed. She walked up closer to them and saw Randy and Kate on the sofa making love. She couldn't believe that Kate would betray her like this. She was seething with anger that Randy would screw Kate only a few hours after filing for divorce. It dawned on her then that Kate must be who he was cheating with. She watched them as she got out her cell phone. She pressed Kate's number and waited for her to answer.

Kate heard her cell phone and knew it was Taylin by the ring tone. She let it go to voicemail. Taylin watched as Kate ignored the phone call. She hung up and huffed in anger.

"That bitch is supposed to be my friend." Taylin said out loud to herself. She turned to leave and saw Kate's SUV. She smiled a little and walked over to it. She took out her keys. "Now, let's see how the little whore likes this."

She smiled again as she used her keys to carved whore on the hood of the SUV and then carved whore again on the driver's side door. She then took her keys and punctured the tires. Once she had done that, she got into her car and drove away. Randy was crazy if he thought she was going to give him a divorce so he could go screw Kate. That wasn't happening without him giving her a large settlement. She knew the prenup said if she cheated she got nothing. It said nothing about Randy cheating. So if he wanted her gone, he would have to pay. She had been with him long enough for a nice, big settlement.

She drove home and called Randy and left him a voicemail. She told him she wanted to talk before she would sign the papers. She put the phone down and smiled. She was determined to play this for all she could get. He made a big mistake screwing Kate and now he would have to pay.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Randy picked up his phone after he and Kate had showered and gotten dressed. He saw where Taylin had called him and left a voicemail. He dialed voicemail and listened to it. She said she wanted to talk before she would sign the papers. He sat down on the sofa.

"Who called?" Kate asked him as she picked up her own cell phone.

"Taylin." He replied. "She wants to talk before she will sign the papers."

"So are you going to go see her?" Kate asked looking at her phone. "She called me but didn't leave a message."

"I'm not going to go see her. I will just call her." He pressed Taylin's cell number and waited for her to answer.

Taylin sat on the sofa waiting for her phone to ring. She knew he would call her once he got done screwing Kate.

"Hello." She said picking up.

"You called me and said you wanted to talk about the divorce, so I'm calling you back." He said as Kate sat beside him. He smiled at her and placed a hand on her stomach. She was now starting to show a little bit. He couldn't wait for their child to be born. He wanted to be a father so much.

"We need to talk and I would prefer to do this in person." She said drumming her fingertips on the arm of the sofa. "So I would like you to come home."

"I'm not coming home, Taylin. Sorry." He said to her. "You brought this on yourself. Just sign the papers and we can go on with our lives separately."

"But we have so much to discuss." She said sweetly. "By the way, Randy. How is Kate?"

"How would I know how Kate was?" He said. He looked over at Kate. He wasn't going to tell Taylin about him and Kate yet as his lawyer told him not too.

"Oh Randy. Look outside at Kate's SUV." Taylin smiled to herself. "I think you know very well how Kate is."

Randy got up and walked to the window. He could see that something was written on Kate's SUV.

"Oh, Randy. If you want the divorce, you better be prepared to pay me a huge settlement. Because I don't know how the WWE universe will react to you cheating on your wife." Taylin hung up before he could say anything.

He looked to Kate and then headed outside. Kate wondered what was going on and followed him out. They walked to her SUV and she was stunned by what she saw.

"Oh my god." Kate said when she saw the damage to her SUV. "Taylin did this?"

"I guess so." Randy said as he checked out the damage.

"How did she find out?" Kate turned to him.

"I don't know but I will fix this." He turned to her and pulled her into a hug. He walked her inside and called her insurance company. They said they would be there in a day or so.

Randy called Evan who was visiting family. He agreed to come over and stay with Kate while Randy headed to deal with Taylin. Once Evan got there, Randy headed home.

Taylin smiled after she got off the phone. She knew Randy would come running home to confront her about what happen to Kate's SUV. She had decided to let him have the divorce for 1.3 million dollars. She turned to the door when she heard the sound of his truck pulling up. She smiled a little. Everything working out to her advantage.

"Well, I see you've come home." She said when he walked in.

"I only came here to get the divorce papers signed." He said walking in the living room.

"And to find out why I vandalized Kate's SUV and knew you were screwing her, right?"

"Yes."

"I came to Kate's looking for you. I wanted to talk about the divorce. I saw your truck at Kate's and I parked and went to the door." She said pacing. "And imagine my shock when I get to the door and hear that whore moan out your name and then I heard my husband telling her how beautiful she is."

She stopped to look at him. "I walked back toward my car when I noticed the blinds open a little. I walked over and there you were screwing her. Was she good? Was she worth the money she will cost you, if you want that divorce that is."

"I love Kate and I want nothing more than to be with her." He said to her. "She was who I should have married to began with."

"You love her?" She scoffed. "Please. Love is a loser game. Do you think she will stay with you? She is only drawn by the forbidden. You are what she knows she can't have but once she gets you and I'm out of the way, she will move to the next guy. From what I hear, she and John are close friends." She smiled slightly. "How close do you think they are? Oh yeah, Eve told me. She was in the room next door to John and heard him and Kate going at it. From what she said, it seemed Kate was enjoying herself. Telling him to fuck her harder and moaning how good he was. How the things he was doing to her were making her so hot for him. Do you really think she won't fuck him again?"

Randy held in his temper at his wife. She was trying to rattle him. "I know all about Kate and John. That was one night. Unlike you, Kate is a lady and she confessed that to me the morning after. Kate and I have been sleeping together for six months now."

"Kate is a lady? Really?" Taylin scoffed. "She is a whore. Screwing you and John. How many others do you think there are?"

"There aren't any. I know Kate. She loves me and that's it. Kate is loving and sweet. She doesn't care about money. She cares about me and I love her more than anything."

"I hope so because if you want this divorce, it will cost you 1.3 million dollars." She smiled. "Now was or is Kate worth that?"

"She is worth that and more." Randy said to her. "I will give you five hundred thousand."

"Umm, one million."

"Seven fifty."

Taylin thought for a minute. "Done." She walked over to him. "Once I have the money, I will sign on the line."

"Before. My lawyer will set up the account and once your signature is on the papers and nothing can change it, the money is yours."

"Fine. Now, I hope you enjoy that whore. Because you never know how long she will be with you." Taylin smiled and headed upstairs.

Randy knew Kate loved him and they were going to be together. He knew how Kate felt and she was worth whatever he had to pay to get Taylin out of his life. Now he would have the life with Kate that should have been.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Randy met with his lawyer the next day to get everything together. After confronting Taylin about what she did to Kate's SUV, Randy headed back to Kate's. He told her that he and Taylin were working out the divorce. He also told her everything Taylin had said. He and Kate talked about it all and everything was good. He knew about her and John's one night. He walked into his lawyer's office.

"Randy, we are set up in the conference room." Jack Miller said greeting him. "Taylin and her lawyer are here. I understand you and Taylin have agreed on a settlement?"

"We have." Randy replied to him.

"Okay." They walked in the conference room and sat across from Taylin and her lawyer. "Alright. We are here to come to an agreement on the divorce of Randy and Taylin Orton."

"My client has agreed to the divorce for a settlement of seven hundred and fifty thousand dollars." Grant Gellar said. "She would also like to keep the Orton name."

"No." Randy said quickly. "I will pay her the money but I will not have her keep my name. If she wants to be an Orton, then she can marry my brother, who she has been cheating on me with."

Grant whispered to Taylin about the settlement. She nodded in agreement to him. "Alright. My client will accept the money and go back to using her maiden name."

"Great." Jack replied. He took out the agreement and the papers that Randy had given him that set up the account for the settlement. "Okay, Randy if you will sign this agreement."

Randy took the pen and signed his name on the agreement. He had already signed the divorce papers. He handed everything back to Jack.

"Alright. Now if Taylin would sign." He slid the papers to her and her lawyer.

Grant looked everything over and nodded for Taylin to sign them. She took the pen and signed her name on everything.

"Great. I will file this." Jack said. "Ms. Orton, you will receive all the settlement in a few days."

"Thank you." She said getting up. She had planned to go see Kate after signing everything. It was time to confront Kate about sleeping with Randy.

Jack told Randy he would have everything done and the divorce would be final in thirty days. Randy left the office and headed to Kate's. He wanted to tell her everything about the divorce.

Taylin arrived at Kate's apartment and headed to it. She knew Randy would probably come after leaving the law office. She knocked on the door and waited for Kate to answer.

"Taylin, what are you doing here?" Kate asked when she opened the door.

"I came to talk to you." Taylin said standing there. "Can I come in?"

Kate was unsure about letting Taylin. It would be obvious that she was pregnant and she worried what it might do to the divorce.

"Kate, I just want to talk." Taylin replied.

Kate sighed and opened the door. She knew Taylin would find out she was pregnant eventually but she didn't want it like this.

"I signed the papers and the settlement agreement." Taylin said walking in. She turned and saw the small baby bump. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes I am." Kate replied.

"Is it Randy's or John's?" Taylin asked snidely.

"It's Randy's."

"Well I guess that is why he wants this divorce so fast."

"He loves me."

"Because you're knocked up. If you weren't pregnant, he wouldn't be divorcing me. He would have just continued to screw you and stay married to me."

"You're wrong. He loves me. And he loved me before I was pregnant."

"Keep dreaming Kate." She scoffed. "You only have him because of that baby. If there was no baby, you wouldn't have him."

"That's enough Taylin." Randy said walking in.

"Well, I see you have come to your whore." Taylin snorted. "You couldn't wait to come and tell her that we were done. That you could continue to screw her."

"Taylin, leave. I love Kate and I'm going to be with her. Just go. You have your money." Randy said placing an arm around Kate.

"Fine. I'll go." Taylin walked to the door. "Remember Kate. I had him first." She walked out slamming the door.

Randy turned to Kate and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about her. She wanted money and now she has it. She will leave us."

"What if she doesn't?" Kate asked him.

"She signed everything and the divorce will be final in thirty days." He kissed her. "Kate, I want to be with you. Even if you weren't pregnant, I would still want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too." She said kissing him.

Taylin left Kate's and headed to Nathan's. She wanted to tell him everything. She wondered why Randy hadn't confronted him yet. She knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Taylin." Nathan replied when he opened the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"I thought you would like to know that Randy filed for divorce and it will be final in thirty days. He knows about us." She said to him.

"What? How does he know?"

"He hired a PI who took photos."

"What did he say?"

"He wasn't that upset because he has been having an affair too. He has been screwing Kate for six months."

Nathan stood there. He wasn't really that shocked that Randy was sleeping with Kate. "I'm sorry he was cheating on you but you were too."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know. I'm sure he will come and talk to you about it."

"Do you want to come in?" They had been standing outside on the porch.

Taylin nodded and headed in. She figured is she couldn't keep Randy and sleep with Nathan than sleeping with Nathan until she found someone richer would work.

Randy looked at Kate was who sleeping after they had made love. He had thought about confronting Nathan about the affair. He just wasn't sure what he would say to his brother. He didn't understand how Nathan could do that to him. Yeah Kate grew up with him and Taylin and they were like family but Nathan was his blood and he had betrayed him by sleeping with his wife. He pulled Kate close and drifted to sleep also. He would deal with Nathan later. Right now, he just wanted to get the divorce done and be happy with Kate.

Please Reivew!


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later Randy headed to his parents house for dinner. He knew he would see Nathan and they would probably have words. He also decided it was the perfect time to tell his parents about the divorce and everything. Kate wasn't feeling well so he was going alone which he figured was probably better. He had no idea how his parents were going to react to things.

He arrived at their house and headed in. He saw everyone out back at the grill. He walked through the kitchen and to the backyard.

"Randy, you finally made it." Elaine said to him.

"Sorry I'm late mom." He replied as he hugged her.

"That's okay. Where's Taylin?"

"I need to talk to you guys about that."

"Well let's sit down." Bob said bringing over the food. He sat at the head of the table while Elaine sat at the other end. Randy sat across from Nathan who sat next to Becky. "So, Randy what do you have to talk to us about?"

"Taylin and I are getting divorced."

"What? Why?" Elaine asked shocked.

"Our marriage just doesn't work anymore. We have been having problems for a while and it is just time to end it."

Nathan sat there wondering if Randy was going to tell about his involvement. Randy looked at Nathan and smirked.

"What exactly was wrong?" Becky asked.

"Taylin was cheating on me actually." Randy replied to her.

"What? With who?" Elaine was shocked. She never saw Taylin as the cheating type. She always liked Taylin.

"Nathan here." Randy said slyly. "Nathan has been sleeping with my wife for almost a year now."

"Nathan is this true?" Bob asked his son.

"Yes." Nathan replied.

"How could you do that to your brother?" Elaine asked him.

"It wasn't something that was planned it just happened." Nathan replied. "But I have feelings for her."

Randy stood up from the table and looked at his brother. "I'm through with you and Taylin. If you want to be with her and you have feelings for her, then by all means be with her. The divorce will be final in thirty days and I will be rid of her."

"Randy, is there no way you can work this out?" Bob asked.

"No, there isn't." Randy knew he had to tell them about Kate. "I'm in love with someone else. I have been seeing someone else for the last six months. I love her and we are having a baby together."

"What?" Elaine asked shocked. "You have been cheating also and now you're having a baby with this girl. Who is she and why would she break up a marriage?"

"She didn't break up anything. Taylin and I just aren't really meant to be. We both cheated which says we weren't right for each other."

"Randy, who is this girl who is going to be the mother of our grandchild?" Bob asked.

"It's Kate."

"Kate Morgan?" Becky said.

"Yes, Kate is pregnant with my child and I'm in love with her."

Both Elaine and Bob sat there in silence. They were taking in everything that had been revealed.

"Randy, are you truly happy with Kate? Is that who you want?" Bob asked.

"Yes. I realized that I made a mistake in marrying Taylin. I should have married Kate to begin with."

"Alright. If Kate is who you want and you love her we will support you."

"Thanks." Randy turned to his mom. "Mom?"

"I agree with your father. We will support you if Kate is what you want."

"Thanks." He turned to Nathan. "I mean what I said. I'm through with you. I hope you and Taylin are happy together."

Randy quickly left and headed to Kate's. He was relieved his parents were understanding but he knew they were still trying to process everything. He thought when he saw Nathan he would be angry but he wasn't. It was then that he realized he wasn't that upset. Nathan had really done him a favor by sleeping with Taylin.

Kate sat in her apartment watching a movie. She hadn't felt good that day and all she wanted was to rest. She hoped everything went alright at the Orton house. She hoped Randy and Nathan didn't get into a fight. She looked up as the door opened.

"Well, I don't see any bruises or cuts. So I'm guessing things didn't come to a boil."

"Nope. I told mom and dad about the divorce, Taylin and Nathan and I also told them about us." He said as he sat down beside her.

"What did they say? Were they mad?"

"They were shocked that Taylin would cheat and that I would cheat. They were shocked that Nathan and Taylin had been together. And they were shocked that you and I are together."

"Did you tell them about the baby?"

"I did. They were shocked but I think excited." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to him. "Once they deal with everything and really process it, I know they will be so happy."

"I hope so. I would hate if I caused issues with your parents."

"Kate, you could never cause issues with them. They love you. They just have to get use to things. That Taylin and I are done and you and I are together."

"Do you think they will?" She said resting her head on his chest.

"I know so. They have always loved you."

"So what did you and Nathan talk about?"

"We really didn't talk. I told mom and dad about him and Taylin and he said that he had feelings for her. So I told him that I was through with him and her. And if he wanted to be with her, then he should."

"Wow, I can't believe you guys didn't throw down." She laughed.

"I thought I would see him and be very angry but I wasn't. I realized he did me a favor. He made me see Taylin for what she was and made me realize I only want you."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. "Good. Because I only want you and our family."

"I think once the divorce is final, we should make things permanent."

"What do you mean?" She pulled away from him.

"Well, I know I'm not divorced yet but I know I want to be with you." He took out a small black box. "Kate, I love you and the family we are making together. I hope you would marry me."

Kate was shocked by this. She wasn't expecting him to ask her that. "Kate, will you?"

"Yes, of course I will marry you."

He smiled as he placed the ring on her finger. And then kissed her. "I hope you like it."

"Are you kidding? I love it." It was a three carat princess cut stone on a platinum band with small diamonds in the band.

"I'm glad." He smiled. "So, we're engaged."

"We're engaged. Now we just have to tell everyone and explain things."

"I think they all will be happy." He kissed her again. "But let's not think about that right now. Let's enjoy this time."

She smiled and kissed him as they got comfortable on the sofa and finished the movie. It was nice to be a normal couple and enjoy things like this.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>A few days later Randy and Kate both went back on the road. Randy had called Vince and Stephanie and explained everything to them. They were understanding about things. Kate went back to her job as a trainer for the WWE.<p>

"Hey, Kate. How are things?" John said walking in the trainer room.

"Good. What can I do for you?" She smiled.

"I need some tape and I can't find mine."

"No problem." She walked over to the equipment and got the tape and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He took it from her and then he noticed the ring. He grabbed her hand. "Wow, that's a nice ring. Can I assume Randy made his decision?"

"He did. He chose me. He filed for divorce from Taylin. She has been cheating with Nathan."

"Wow. Well I'm happy that you got what you wanted." He said a little sadly.

"John, you know we are always friends but we were never meant to be." She said to him.

"I know." He hugged her. "I'm really happy for you Kate."

"Thanks." She smiled. "You will find the one for you. I know she is out there."

"Thanks Kate." He laughed. "Well I better go."

"See you later." She sighed once he left. He really was a great guy and if she hadn't been in love with Randy, she would have chosen John. But her heart has always belonged to Randy and she couldn't deny it.

Taylin sat in the house packing her things. She had gotten the money from the settlement and now she was moving out. The lawyer had told her that Randy had decided to sell the house and she needed to find a new place to live. She couldn't believe that her marriage had ended like this and she blamed Kate. Sure, she had cheated first but Randy didn't' know that when he started sleeping with Kate. Taylin was certain that Kate somehow seduced him into her bed and it just snowballed.

Taylin's thoughts turned to John. She had thought he and Kate were a couple. Both of them had made it seem like it. She wondered what he thought about Kate and Randy. And if she could use him to her advantage. Maybe together they could make Kate and Randy pay. She smiled as she headed out. She called ahead and got a flight to the city where Raw was. She wanted to see John immediately.

After the show was over, everyone headed out to a restaurant for dinner. Randy had told everyone about him and Kate and surprisingly everyone was happy about it. Apparently no one had really liked Taylin. After dinner some of the superstars headed to a club but Randy and Kate went back to the hotel. John stayed at the club for a few minutes and then headed back to the hotel.

He was shocked to find Taylin waiting outside his hotel room.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you and Randy divorcing?" John asked her when he walked up.

"We are but I think you and I can change that and you can get Kate and I will get Randy back." Taylin replied leaning toward him. "We can make a great team. Let's talk about this inside."

John sighed and opened the door to his hotel room. Once they were inside, he turned to Taylin.

"What are you talking about? A team?"

"We can work together and break up Randy and Kate. They are only together because of that baby. No baby, no relationship."

John stood there listening to her. Was she really that delusional? He could tell that Randy and Kate really loved each other and if there was no baby, they would still be together.

"Taylin, I really think you should move on from Randy. He doesn't want you or love you anymore. Just move on."

Taylin walked closer to him. "How about you? I always thought you were cute."

"Back away. You are not my type and you're a cheater." He walked away from her and headed to the door. He opened up. "Leave. Find someone else to try to get what you want. I know all about how you are. You're a gold digging cheating slut and not someone I would ever want."

Taylin huffed in angry and walked out the door. She couldn't believe that it didn't work. She realized she had lost everything. She got her bags and headed back to the airport. She would go home to St. Charles and be with Nathan. He wasn't the super rich guy she wanted but he would do until one came along.

John called Randy after Taylin left and explained what she wanted. He hoped Taylin would move on and not cause problems.

Randy hung up with John and looked over at Kate who was sleeping. She had fallen asleep while reading one of her many pregnancies books. He sighed and called Taylin. He wanted her to stop all of this and move on with her life.

"Well I'm shocked you're calling me." Taylin said when she picked up.

"John told me what you tried to do. Taylin, stop this. We are done. Move on. Nathan actually has feelings for you. So be with him and leave the rest of us alone."

"I'm not ready to let you go."

"I don't love you. I love Kate. Taylin, move on. I'm never coming back to you."

"This is Kate's fault. She seduced you."

"No she didn't. What happened with me and Kate was mutual. I wanted her and she wanted me. There was no seducing."

"Yeah right."

"Taylin, listen to me. Stay away from Kate. She isn't the one who ruined our marriage. We should have never gotten married."

"How can you say that? We were happy."

"At the beginning but we weren't really happy. We wanted different things. Taylin you have the settlement, go be happy with Nathan."

"I don't want this divorce."

"I'm sorry. I do and you signed the papers. We will be divorced soon. Taylin, I love Kate. I asked her to marry me and I'm going to marry her as soon as I can. I'm sorry if you don't like that but we are done."

Taylin sighed over the phone. "We really are done?'

"We really are done. Goodbye Taylin." He hung up before she could say anything else. He hoped she got the message.

He put the phone on the night stand and got undressed. He laid down by Kate and pulled her to him. He was happy and he wasn't going to let Taylin ruin that. She needed to move on and he hoped she would now.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later, Randy and Kate were heading to his parents house for dinner. They had called Randy and asked him and Kate to come. Kate was nervous about going. Yeah she had known the Ortons for years but now she was going there as the person pregnant with their grandchild and the girl who cheated with their son.

"Relax, they love you." Randy said as they drove to the house.

"They loved me when I was just Kate, the girl who grew up next door. Not as Kate, the fiancée and home wrecker."

"Kate, you're not a home wrecker. You didn't start the affair with me. I started it with you."

"I'm just nervous."

He moved his hand over and grabbed hers. "Don't worry, it will be fine."

She smiled as they pulled into the driveway. Randy cut off the truck and got out. He walked around and opened Kate's door. She took a breath as she got out.

"Let's go." Randy said before kissing her. He took her hand and they headed to the front door. Bob greeted them.

"Randy, Kate. Glad you could come."

"Thanks for the invite." Randy said as they walked in.

"Well, your mom and I figured it was time we all talked about things. I mean, Kate is having our grandchild."

"And we all need to talk about things." Elaine said walking in.

"Alright." Randy replied as they all walked into the dining room. He sat across from Kate while his parents sat at each end.

"So, have the two of you made any plans for the baby?" Bob asked.

"We have actually." Randy answered. "I asked Kate to marry me and she said yes."

"Well I'm glad you are marrying the mother of your child." Elaine replied.

"Of course I would marry Kate. I love her with or without her being pregnant." He looked at his parents. "I hope you guys can support me on this. I love Kate and making a family with her is all I want."

"Son, we will always support you." Bob replied. "We were just in shock over things. I mean you come for dinner and tell us that you and Taylin are getting divorced because she was cheating with your brother and you were cheating with Kate. And you and Kate were having a baby. It's a lot to deal with."

"I know that."

"Randy, I don't believe cheating is the right thing or getting a divorce." Elaine said to him. "But I do understand that you couldn't stay married to Taylin when she was sleeping with your brother. As for your relationship with Kate, I'm disappointed in both of you. You should have left Taylin first if you didn't love her anymore before you slept with Kate."

"I know that but I never planned for what happen with Kate." He looked across the table at her. "But I love her and she is all I want. Mom, please understand that."

"Let me finish." Elaine said. "I don't agree with how you and Kate started but I can see that you love her and she loves you. I realize that you weren't happy with Taylin and that marriage wasn't meant to be. I can see how happy you are and that is all I want for you."

Randy smiled at Kate who had been quiet through everything. "Thank you."

Elaine turned to Kate. "Kate, we have always loved you like family and now you are. Welcome to our family." She got up and hugged her.

"Thank you." Kate replied with a smile.

"Now, let's eat." Elaine sat back down and they finished dinner.

After dinner was over, Randy and Kate headed to her apartment. They were in the process of closing on a house not that far away. The house Randy and Taylin had lived in was on the market to be sold.

"I'm glad your parents were nice about things." Kate said as they sat in the living room.

"I figured they would be once everything had sunk in." He placed his arm around her. "They have always loved you."

"Yeah. So your divorce will be final next week, have you thought about when you want us to get married."

"I was thinking immediately. I don't really want to wait and I want to be married before the baby comes."

"That sounds good. So something small?"

"Yeah. I was thinking you and me Las Vegas."

Kate thought for a minute. "I love that."

"Great as soon as my divorce is final, we will fly to Vegas and get married."

"Great." She smiled.

Taylin sat in her new apartment looking over the divorce papers and everything. It would be final in a week. She had tried over the last few weeks to talk Randy out of it but he wouldn't budge on it. She had finally realized that she couldn't talk him out of it and she had to move on. She sighed and put the divorce papers in the drawer. She had started dating another wrestler and hoped something would happen. She had stopped seeing Nathan as her new guy was more than enough. She thought she would regret things with Randy but she didn't. She wasn't sorry that she cheated. She was just sorry that she wasn't more careful. She hated that Kate was going to have everything that was hers. And it was all because she got knocked up.

She sighed as she heard the doorbell. She knew it was her new guy. She let him in and soon forgot all about Randy, Kate and everything. She was moving on despite how much she hated Kate and missed things with Randy.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Randy sat in the locker room waiting for his match. Kate was sitting on the sofa in the room doing some online shopping for the baby. They were in Las Vegas for a show and he and Kate had been married the day before. They went to a wedding chapel with John and his new girlfriend, Hailey. Hailey was a nurse at Kate's doctor's office and she knew immediately Hailey would be perfect John. So she and Randy arranged a dinner party and introduced the two. They had been dating now for a few weeks.

"Randy, man I wanted to warn you." Ted DiBiase said walking in.

"What's up Ted?" Randy asked his friend.

"Taylin is here."

"Why would she be here?" Kate asked shocked.

"Apparently she is dating one of the guys."

"Which one?" Randy asked wondering who would be stupid enough to date his ex wife after hearing all the details of how it ended.

"I will let you see that for yourself." Ted laughed and headed out.

Randy stood up and turned to Kate. "Who would really date Taylin? They must be glutton for punishment."

"Maybe they love each other." Kate replied.

"Kate, I know you're a romantic but I'm not sure Taylin knows what love is."

Kate got up and walked over to where he was. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Maybe this guy is someone who can really give Taylin what she wants."

"Maybe so." He wrapped his around her waist. "I gotta get to my match. See you afterwards." He kissed her on the lips and headed out.

Kate sat back down on the sofa and went back to what she was doing. She looked up as she heard the door open. She thought maybe it was Hailey. She was shocked to see Taylin standing there.

"Taylin, what are you doing here?" Kate asked her.

"I wanted to see you." Taylin said as she looked Kate over. She was now almost six months. Taylin hated that Kate was pregnant even though she had moved on.

"See me about what?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for everything." Taylin looked at Kate's laptop and saw she was looking at baby things. "I'm happy now and I want you and Randy to be happy."

"Thanks." Kate said not sure what exactly to say. "You know Randy and I got married yesterday."

"That's nice." Taylin smiled. "I just wanted to apologize. Tell Randy I'm sorry." Taylin didn't say anything else.

Kate wondered who the guy was because obviously he was giving Taylin something. She was far too happy and nice.

After his match, Randy and Kate headed out to dinner with John and Hailey. They gave their order to the waiter and made small talk.

"So, Taylin came by the locker room while you were having your match." Kate said as they sat there.

"What did she want?" Randy asked her.

"She wanted to apologize for everything. She said she was happy now and that she was sorry and she wanted us to be happy."

"Taylin said that?" John asked shocked. After the time she approached him, he was certain she would never stop trying to get Randy back.

"Yes. I don't know who she is dating but obviously he is giving her what she wants." Kate replied which caused everyone else to laugh.

"Well I think we know who Taylin is with." John said when he saw Taylin and her new man come in.

Everyone turned to the door and were shocked when they saw Taylin and her new guy.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting him." Randy said when he looked.

"No wonder she's happy." Kate replied.

"Well he is very rich. So she probably likes that." John added.

They turned to see Taylin and her guy walking their way.

"Randy, Kate, John and you are?" Taylin asked Hailey.

"Hailey."

"Hailey." She said with a smile.

"So, this is your new guy?" Randy asked her.

"Yes. We are very happy." Taylin smiled taking the arm of her guy. "I told Kate I was sorry for everything. I am. I realize now we were never really right together. I wish you and Kate happiness."

"Thanks, Taylin." Randy replied.

"Taylin, darling. We should go."

"Of course. See you all later."

"John, Randy."

"Alberto." John said as he walked away. He turned to Randy and Kate. "Del Rio? Really?"

"Well he is rich and we know Taylin loves money. So, I guess she got what she wanted." Randy replied. "Which I hope this means she is out of my life permanently and she isn't marrying my brother."

"I didn't know she and Nathan were that seriously." John said.

"Nathan was that serious with her but I don't think she was with him."

"Well hopefully she finds what she is looking for." Kate said.

They finished up dinner and headed back to the hotel. John and Hailey headed to their room while Randy and Kate headed to theirs.

"So, that was interesting. Seeing Taylin with Alberto." Kate said as they got ready for bed.

"Yeah it was." He replied to her. "What exactly did she say to you?"

"She just apologized and said she was sorry. I told her we got married. And she said that was great."

"Well I guess now that she has Alberto who is rich and can buy her anything, she is moving on."

"Yeah. I hope she is happy with Alberto."

"She's a gold digger now so I'm sure she is happy as she can be."

"Yeah but let's not talk about her or Alberto. This is our honeymoon." Kate smiled at her husband.

"Yeah it is." He kissed her passionately. "Have I told you how much I love you and how happy I am that you are my wife?"

"Not in the last few hours." She smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and they soon were lost in passion as they continued to celebrate their marriage. All thoughts of anything else were gone and they focused on each other.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

This is the last chapter of this story. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. I hope you like this last chapter. It's not my best and it is short but it was time to wrap things up.

* * *

><p>Epilogue One Year Later<p>

Randy stood by John as the wedding party came down the aisle. He watched as his wife of a year came down before the bride. Randy smiled when he saw Kate. She was perfect in the red bridesmaids' dress. It was hard to believe they had been married a year. But it had been a wonderful year. Three months after their wedding in Las Vegas, he and Kate welcomed daughter, Ella Marie Orton. They named John and Hailey Ella's godparents. Now they were watching John and Hailey get married.

Randy smiled at Kate as the preacher performed the ceremony. He couldn't help but remember their wedding day. The chapel on the strip was decorated with flowers and lights. The officiant was dressed casual. Randy was in khaki and a white shirt while Kate was wearing a simple white silk dress with flowers in her hair. John and Hailey stood up for them. The wedding was simple and over in quickly but it was the simple wedding both had wanted. Randy looked down at the platinum wedding band on his left hand and smiled.

The preacher announced John and Hailey married and everyone headed to the reception. Randy smiled as Kate held Ella in her arms at the table.

"You look beautiful." He said to her as they watched the dancing on the floor.

"Thank you." She smiled before kissing him. "You look very handsome. It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?"

"It was." He smiled at her. "Do you regret how we got married? That we didn't have something like this."

She looked at him and then at Ella. "No, I love the way we got married. I wouldn't have wanted any other wedding." She smiled before kissing him. "It was perfect."

"I love the way we got married too." He smiled. He looked at John and Hailey as they danced. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Of course." She smiled before getting up and walking over to his parents and handed Ella to Elaine. She took his hand and they went to the dance floor.

As he held her close he realized just how perfect this was. This was how it was always meant to be. Him and her. He was always meant for Kate. His marriage to Taylin was a mistake and one he wished he didn't make but the problems in it had led him to pursue a relationship with Kate.

Taylin was still dating Alberto and loving spending his money and having him spend it on her. They had been dating for a year and everyone wondered when Taylin would get him to propose to her. She had mentioned to a lot of people that she couldn't wait to be Mrs. Alberto Del Rio.

Randy was just happy that she was out of his life. After her apologize to Kate, she never talked to him, Kate or any of their friends. She mainly stuck to Alberto and his group of friends.

Kate smiled as Randy held her close as they danced. She was shocked when their song started playing. She looked over at Hailey who was smiling. She knew that Hailey and John had asked the band to play the song for her and Randy. She looked over at Ella who was happy in the arms of her grandmother. This really was the perfect life.

After the dance they headed back to the table to get Ella from Elaine. They said their goodbyes to John and Hailey and headed up to their room at the hotel. Once there, Kate put Ella in the pack n play.

"So, Miss Ella is down for the night." Kate said walking back into the living room of the suite.

"Great because I have a surprise." He smiled getting out the black velvet box.

"What kind of surprise?" She asked as she sat down.

"Well, I saw this when I was shopping with John for his and Hailey's wedding bands. I knew immediately it was you."

Kate smiled as she opened it. "Oh my god, this is beautiful." She exclaimed when she saw the charm bracelet with a charm with Ella's name and birthstone on it. "Randy, this is absolutely beautiful."

"I'm glad you like." He said as he took it out of the box and put in on her wrist. "And there is plenty of room for more kids when we have them."

She smiled and kissed him. "It's perfect."

He took her hand and headed into the other bedroom to spend time together. Their life together was everything they could have hoped for. He had followed what his heart wanted and it led him to the perfect girl and the perfect family. One he wouldn't give up for anything. He was glad that he followed his heart to Kate and their family.

Please Review!


End file.
